


胡了

by Blueeee7



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeee7/pseuds/Blueeee7
Summary: 🀄
Kudos: 14





	胡了

『取材于最近的🀄生活』  
文字极差

南方的冬天一向冷不起来，但必要时的一条秋裤还是可以抵抗一下寒冷的风。

戴萌窝在家里的沙发上，心不在焉的调着电视，新闻主持人的一句句“各位市民当下应注意个人卫生，在家勤洗手，出门戴口罩…”由左耳朵钻进去又从另一侧溜出。

从厨房出来的莫寒看着瘫在沙发上装煎饼的戴萌，不禁用手戳了戳。“老板你这个煎饼快发霉了，确定不去阳台透透风吗？”

“这个年过得真是太糟心了，天天就是搂着你刷手机看新闻，门都没出过。”“怎么？和我在一起你觉得糟心？”

“那肯定不是，我只是想着一天到晚瘫在家里的日子也不太好过。总想找点消遣。”莫寒突然从柜子里翻出一副扑克牌，扔给装煎饼的某位。

“这个？”“少一个人啊莫莫！二缺一！”

“那在手机上玩好了，打打游戏。”“玩了好几天了一直输，没心情。”“那你闷着好了，事儿真多。”

戴萌抓起手机，猛的打了个电话出去。不一会儿许佳琪和吴哲晗出现在门口。

“姐姐你至于吗，不就一个对门还用上电话了。你叫我们过来干嘛？”许佳琪冲客厅说道。

“来打麻将！我突然想起来以前留了点东西下来。”在书房里的戴萌吭哧吭哧的拎出了电动麻将桌，以及麻将两副。

吴哲晗瞪圆了眼睛，“你家什么时候会有麻将这东西？”

“上次我爸妈来过年，觉得家里无聊买的，跟莫莫我们四个正好一桌。”

“得，你厉害。”

“你这不行啊，把二五万都给我打出去了。”许佳琪怒气冲冲的盯着戴萌。

“有这时间瞪我不如赶紧换牌。学学我家莫莫，多沉稳。”说完戴萌还不忘向对面坐着的莫寒抛几个媚眼。

“八条。”“哎哎哎五折你起牌的手放下，杠。”许佳琪得意的朝戴萌笑，“这个算你的了啊嘿嘿。”“没事儿我有金主，是吧喊寒～”对面的莫寒还是很淡定，不慌不忙的理着牌。

“胡了。”莫寒轻轻一推牌，笑着说。“这都第几把了？”吴哲晗不免也说起几句。

“那只能是莫莫厉害。”狗腿又开始工作。“得了吧你消停会儿。”许佳琪给了她个白眼。

两三个小时过去了，牌桌周围的四个人开始打起了哈欠。“快七点了，我去做饭。”莫寒起身走向厨房。“我去帮忙。”戴萌跟在她屁股后面。

客厅里就只剩下了七五两个人。

厨房里，一双手悄悄从莫寒背后围了上来，紧紧抱住她。莫寒也没推开她，于是得逞的狼崽又把头靠在她肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

“停停停，你这哪是给我帮忙？不捣乱就算不错了。出去歇着去。”“那不行，作为优秀女朋友肯定得在你劳累的时候给你一个怀抱靠着。”

“照你这么说我现在就躺你怀里炒菜好了。快点她们还等着呢。”莫寒边说边找着调料。

黏在身后的狼崽缓缓松开，莫寒回头看她，她也不说话，“好了好了别闹，晚上有个礼物给你。”

高个子的眼睛顿时亮了起来，一溜烟跑去外面收拾餐桌。

晚饭也很迅速，七五两个人几乎是被戴萌明里暗里催着快点回自己家的。许佳琪不禁翻了个白眼，“催着来也是你，催着走也是你。”

洗完澡后的戴萌大字躺在床上，暗暗思考者今天会有什么样的礼物。翻看着手机，今天似乎也不是什么特别的日子。

不一会儿莫寒就从浴室出来了，裹着浴袍，走到客厅给戴萌端了杯水。

“莫莫，你今天下午说的礼物是什么啊。”戴萌抱着杯子坐在床上。

“你猜猜？”莫寒站在戴萌面前。“这种时候了不应该揭晓了吗？明明是你先…”

话还没说完，微微潮湿的浴袍滑了下来，露出里面不该有的一套大红旗袍，上半部分勾勒出莫寒应为之骄傲的姣好身材，下半部分勉强延过两条白皙长腿的一半，还沾着些水的身体让一身旗袍更向穿着之人贴紧了一些。

戴萌差点一口水喷到她身上，但其实还是侧过头朝另一边去了。

“咳咳…莫莫…你…你什么时候有这件衣服的。”咳嗽连连的戴萌调整着气息。

“嗯…会告诉你吗？”莫寒在她身边坐下，“如果今天你不想推倒这张牌的话也可以了，那牌要被别人摸走了。”

“有谁敢起她？”

没等到莫寒起身，戴萌猛的抓住她微凉的手臂，直接将她顺势引进自己怀中。趁着惯性两人一同倒下，莫寒压在戴萌身上，领口的扣子松开一颗，露出里面一片起伏。

戴萌咽了咽口水，视线朝下看去，不安分的左手从下向上探去，揉捏着柔软的臀部。右手着急忙慌的解开莫寒胸前紧紧系着的扣子。

灯光暗下，两张唇互相吸引着贴在一起，唇后早预备好的软舌钻进对方的口腔，肆意掠夺着面前人的味道。

一切褪去，只剩两具身体在微薄月光中缓缓移动。

“戴萌…你摸的牌怎么样？”深陷身上人攻势的莫寒找出理智趁机问她。

“很好，我觉得她快胡了。”戴萌答着不忘继续抽送。

月夜琼浆随着一声喘息照在颤动着的身体上。

“有空多打打牌，有益身心健康，预防老年痴呆。”

“戴萌你找打是不是！”


End file.
